Sket Dance: The Return(Full Title Inside)
by Mikainox
Summary: It has been a long time since Bossun left to America for his dream. Now in his twenties, he has returned. With a daughter! What! THAT Bossun has a daughter? They're looking for Himeko, but why? How has Kaimei and his hometown changed after all these years? Well, you'll have to read to find out! Third Genre: Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Sket Dance Fanfiction: "The Moderately Grand Return, the Love between the Lame Hero and the Idiot Demon Princess"

Chapter 1: "The Return of the Lame Hero"

A/N: Hello all who decided to give my story a shot. I'm Mikainox, though you probably already knew that. Unless you're blind, in which case, I'm very impressed with your ability to read this. To you I give the biggest of thumbs ups, and to everyone else, I give you an ever so slightly smaller thumbs up. I love Sket Dance, and this is my first of hopefully many fics for this great series. I hope to improve over time, so I'd love to have any and all constructive criticisms. I'll try to incorporate your advice as I get it. Anyway, enough of my yapping, on to the story!

* * *

As the late summer sun beat down on the airport's runway, a jumbo jet from an international flight taxied down the runway, coming to a stop and docking at its concourse. The passengers began to exit the plane and entered the concourse. An electronic sign board detailed the latest arrivals, the three most recent being from Okinawa, Sapporo, and just now, the United States.

"Pop, look, look! We're here! Japan! But where are all the ninja and samurai?" an energetic little girl chirped excitedly as she sprinted off the plane. The little girl is about seven years old, with long blonde hair that's done up in ribbon pig-tails and she has green eyes with long lashes that sparkle as she looks around for the expected ninja and samurai. She has unblemished pale skin, and is wearing a white one-piece dress with flowers on the hem as well as laced up sandals. Her features are pretty and she will likely grow up to be stunning.

The man who is her father responded with mirth to his daughter's skewed expectations of Japan as he followed her off the plane, "Kiddo, there aren't usually ninjas and samurai just wandering around. Though some are still around seeing as I've met a few, they aren't all that common these days." The father is a twenty-something man with light brown eyes that are alight with humor, messy black hair that is sticking up at the ends under his red horned cap. His smile is slightly roguish and he wears a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red vest, blue knee length shorts, sandals, two wristbands, the previously mentioned red-horned hat and some goggles that are drawn up on his forehead resting on the horns of his hat. Some would consider him to be very handsome, while others would think he looks a little half-assed.

"Buu….. That's no fun. But you said a samurai and a ninja went to your high school. I was so excited to see the place where you grew up. You always said it was an interesting place full of interesting people." The little girl muttered with a cute pout on her face, her cheeks puffed up.

"Ha Ha Ha! Don't worry your pretty little head Kiddo! Every tale about when I lived in Japan was true. But before that, let's go get our bags and head on out!" The man exclaimed with a laugh. The little girl beamed, "Yeah!" The father held out his hand to the small girl, who took it eagerly. The pair went off to find the baggage claim to pick up their suitcases. He looked around, having not been in this airport for a long time, and observed an elderly couple in bright, tropical clothing who seemed to be looking for something.

As the father and daughter went on their way towards the baggage claim, they looked at all the souvenirs in the shops in the terminal. "Pop! Lookit! It's Momoka! Her voice is so pretty! I love her songs!", the daughter excitedly pointed to a cd with the cover showing the picture of a cute, even beautiful, smiling idol. "So it is kiddo, so it is. Speaking of Momoka, I wonder how she's doing, it's been a while." The father said while stroking his stubbled chin. "I won't fall for that anymore Pop, I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm SEVEN, practically an adult. You may have known ninja and samurai, but there's no way you know THE Momoka." the daughter rebutted with a stuck-out tongue, as she proudly drew herself up to her full, albeit short, height. "Yeah yeah, c'mon let's keep going, we need to get our bags." "Okaaaaaaay!' the daughter sang out and grabbed her father's hand.

At that, the pair walked away from the terminal store, past an announcement board which the father took a second to look at. There seemed to be some kind of repairs going on in the terminal itself. A poster detailed the situation. He hoped that this wouldn't affect people negatively. As they walked past the security gates, they saw the same older couple wandering around, still seeming to have not found what they were looking for.

Soon enough, the father and daughter arrived at the main part of the terminal. An announcement came onto the loudspeakers, "The flight from China has just arrived, and once again, the flight from China has just arrived." The daughter exclaimed as she looked around with the wonder that only a child has, "Wowie, there's a whole BUNCHA people, all different kinds of 'em!" "Japan has a large population, and we're in the Tokyo area, which is one of the most densely populated areas in the world." The father explained, as the two arrived at the baggage claim area. "I guess so. Hey Pop, what's with the baggage claims? Why are they not moving?" "I see, so that's what they meant by repairs." "Huh?" "Nothing kiddo. Just thinking out loud." the father said, patting the girl on the head, eliciting a content smile. "Now, where would our bags be?" the father mused while glancing around. He then noticed a rather small, and hard to read sign that was tucked into a corner near the baggage claim's entrance. "Let's head over there." "'Kay."

When the two reached the sign, the daughter tried her best to read the characters, sounding them out, "Bag…..gage cl….aims…..are…brok…..en…..your…..lug….gage….will….be…collected….and….placed...…accordion….to…arrival…..order. So they're saying that we have to find our stuff somewhere else?" "Good job reading that, there were some tough characters in that." The daughter preened under her father's approval before she asked a follow up question, "But what does 'accordion to arrival' mean? Will someone nearby be playing an accordion?" "No, but that would be interesting. The sign said according to arrival, not accordion." "Oops. Tehe." "That's okay, you're still very smart, not to mention pretty." The father praised, while ruffling her hair affectionately. The daughter sighed in bliss at the ministrations. After the exchange was finished, they heard someone say, "Pardon us." The two turned around to see the elderly couple in tropical clothes the two had seen wandering around the airport terminal, timidly approaching.

"We hate to impose on people, but have you or your lovely daughter seen any lime green suitcases? They're our bags and we can't seem to find them despite having checked all over the airport. We've been here a while, and our eyesight is making it difficult to find them, we need to find our bags soon if we're to catch our train….we took a little longer than we should have to get off our plane. We walk slowly, since our hips just aren't as strong anymore. It's rough on us old ones to sit for a long time. We get sore you know?" the old woman chattered, while her husband grunted, clearly a man of few words, while the wife was a chatterbox.

The daughter smiled with eagerness and turned to her father, "Pop! A request!" The man ruffled the girl's hair, smiled and said, "Yeah Kiddo! It's time for us to shine!"

The elderly couple nervously addressed the father-daughter pair, "Um, if you two haven't seen our bags, there's no need to go to the trouble of helping us look for them."

"No way sillies, this is what we do!" The little girl asserted.

"What you do?" the old man asked, confused a bit. The father and daughter nodded and took a somewhat silly, somewhat cool pose, their right fists at a forty-five degree angle in front of them, their left fist on their waist. "It's also who we are!' The father said.

"Who are you?" The elderly couple queried.

The father and daughter grinned and said with enthusiasm, "We are… SKET Dance!"

"SKET? Dance? What does that mean?"

The father and daughter struck another pose, this one with their left hands stretched straight at an acute angle in front of them and their right hands showing thumbs up and exclaimed, "Support!"

The two took another pose this one similar to a Kamen Rider's pose, "Kindness!"

They took one more pose this one like Ultraman, "Encouragement!"

They struck more poses, the daughter's like Sailor Moon while the father's was like the Great Saiyaman, "Troubleshoot!"

"If you need help or are in trouble, Sket Dance will be there for you on the double!" The father and daughter finished exuberantly.

The old woman laughed, "Well, I guess we do need help, so if you would be willing, we wouldn't mind having such a cute girl and her handsome father help us." The old man nodded in agreement. At the compliment, the father and daughter took on a face that could only be described as, 'pleased and embarrassed but not wanting to show that they are feeling that way and failing.' The old man blinked in surprise at the half-assed faces the helpful pair were showing, but shrugged because they were being so helpful for no reason other than they wanted to help.

"Pop, time for concentration mode!" The daughter shouted gleefully. "You got it Kiddo!" The father nodded, before placing his goggles over his eyes and closing them and going silent. As minutes started to tick by, the elderly couple, being confused as to what was going on, tried to ask the father what he was doing. The father didn't acknowledge them, so they turned to the daughter for an explanation.

"Um what is your father doing exactly? I thought you were going to help us look for our bags?" "That's what we're doing! Pop is thinking using his concentration mode about whether we've seen or heard anything that could help us find them."

"Umm, I don't know if that would…." Before the elderly couple could finish their sentence, the father took off his goggles and started taking some deep breaths, getting vital oxygen to his lungs to recover from concentrating so hard.

"Whew, that was tough…But I know where your bags are. Follow us." The father claimed. "Yeah, follow us!" The daughter echoed her father.

The elderly couple looked at each other, and nodded, it wasn't like they had many other options. They followed the father, who was striding confidently off towards a different terminal, while the daughter was skipping happily next to her father.

The group arrived at the large central atrium that was the main entrance of the airport, and cordoned off in the middle were different piles of bags from the planes that arrived. "There they are!" the daughter exclaimed, as she dashed off to the piles in search of their things, the father walking more slowly for the sake of the couple. The airport workers had just finished putting the last suitcases on the newest pile, and left to be ready for the next set of arrivals.

"POP! OVER HERE! I FOUND OUR STUFF!" the daughter yelled as she jumped up and down with glee, not out of breath despite having ran back and forth between all the piles. "She's already forgotten about the request, well, I guess she's still a kid." The father walked up to his daughter, and gave her a noogie, albeit a very gentle one. "Weren't you going to help me complete the request?" "Uhhh, hehe, I got distracted. Sorries Pop." "It's okay. Since you've already found our bags, we can just bring those with us while we walk to where our client's things are." "Roger dodger!" As the father pulled a small flower decorated yellow suitcase and a large black suitcase with a decal of a red horned head wearing goggles on it, the elderly woman said, "Are you sure that you know where our bags are? All these piles are making me nervous, it'll be difficult to search every single one for our luggage…"

The father grinned at the elderly couple and said, "Of course I do. First off, you said you took a while to get off your plane when you arrived, since you have bad hips and were stiff. This means you were on a flight before ours, particularly one that arrived not all that long before ours, since you probably would have already been helped had too much time passed since your arrival. The electronic arrival board said that the two most recent flights before ours were from Okinawa and Sapporo. Seeing that you are wearing tropical clothes, I knew that you couldn't have just come back from Sapporo, and therefore you must have just come back from vacation in Okinawa. I also remembered hearing that a fourth flight arrived after our flight from America. Taking into account the sign in the baggage claims area that said that the luggage would be separated from each other according to flight order, and the need for there to be a space large enough to fit all the bags in, this place was the only logical conclusion. Your poor eyesight made it so you couldn't see the small sign that explained this. This means that your bags will be in the fourth pile over there, three away from the most recent pile, which is that one that those workers just finished. It was quite simple really."

The elderly couple were astounded, this man had found out all that simply from what he heard and saw in passing and other easily missable details from the people he was trying to help. The daughter had a haughty and proud look on her face while they walked over to the pile that the father had indicated, "Isn't Pop amazing? He's the head of the largest volunteer and helping organization in all of America, maybe the world!" The father also took on a proud look. "True, but we also have a train to catch Kiddo and so do these good folk, so enough bragging about your old man, who did all the work." "What?! But I helped!" The daughter started to pout before her father ruffled her hair again. "Of course Kiddo, you power up your old man just by being there!" The daughter smiled happily at her father.

The group arrived at the fourth pile, and after some rooting around, found the bags that the couple had been looking for. "We truly thank you for your help Sket Dance! How can we ever repay you?" The elderly couple said while they bowed. "No need to repay us, helping others is what we do as Sket Dance. Just be safe in your travels." The Father asserted. The daughter however, had other ideas, "Do you have any candy that has weird flavors?" she asked. "Unfortunately no we don't." "Oh…. Oh well." The daughter started sniffling, and making an honestly kinda gross face of sadness. "Don't worry kiddo, where we're going there'll be plenty of weird-flavored candy." "Oh yeah, that's right! Thanks for reminding me Pop!" the daughter visibly brightened, rather exaggeratedly at that. "No problemo, Kiddo. Now we have to run to catch our own train." Everyone waved farewell to each other before heading to their respective trains.

After the father and daughter finished grabbing their things and got on the train to their destination, the daughter started to beg the father to tell her something as she grabbed onto his shorts leg, her lower lip quivered cutely with emotion, "Pop, please, pretty please tell me about the beautiful demon princess we're going to see again! Please, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top?"

The father smiled wistfully, a faraway look on his face as he acquiesced to his daughter's demand while they sat for the ride to their destination, "Well Kiddo, she's violent, short-tempered, monstrously strong, only has a head for fighting, would threaten me all the time for my antics, she's strict, she would make fun of me a lot for my silliness, overall the very definition of a true demon princess….."

The daughter waited for him to continue, an expectant look on her face. "…But she's the most beautiful and wonderful woman I've ever met. We were inseparable when we were younger, and when I left for America to fulfill my ambition of establishing SKET Dance for the world, it tore me to pieces having to leave her, though I acted like I was only leaving my closest friend, rather than the woman I loved, in order to not make leaving her even more painful for the both of us. Since I absolutely needed to make my dream a reality."

The daughter's face lit up, as she never tired of hearing about the demon princess, despite having her father tell her about the demon princess many times. "I can't wait to meet her! I wonder if she'll like me…" "I'm sure you'll love her, and she'll love you too, no doubt about that Kiddo."

Meanwhile at a certain academy high school with rather lax rules, a gorgeous woman with medium length dyed blond hair, exquisitely smooth skin, sparkling blue eyes, a beautiful face with long eyelashes, wearing a medium length white skirt with a pink cardigan, high heels, and a black choker, who was sucking on a Pelollipop, suddenly sneezed. "AAAAACHOO!" "Damn I hope I'm not coming down with a cold. Can't afford ta do that since I gotta get ready for the midterm I'm giving to th' students tomorrow. Also I wonder why I have a sudden urge ta tsukkomi some idiot and hit 'em fer making fun 'ah me."

* * *

A/N: Well, that was quite the chapter wasn't it? I hope you enjoyed it, I sure had fun writing this. I'll try to not go too long without updating this. For now, I'll try to aim for at least every month. Feel free to send me a _**polite**_ PM if a month goes by without an update. Though I may occasionally have things going on, so please be understanding if I post an announcement. Anyway, we're now on a journey together, so let's swear to have some fun alright? Mikainox signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: A Family Reunited (Fixed)

Sket Dance Fanfiction: "The Moderately Grand Return, the Love between the Lame Hero and the Idiot Demon Princess"

Chapter 2: A Family Reunited

AN: Okay. Second try uploading this. The site was being stupid and showed the formatting code or whatever in text form within the story. So I had to take down the first upload, and redo it. Sorry about that. Anyway, you're not here to hear me complain about nonsense, you're here for the story! Enjoy!

* * *

The sun dipped lower into the sky through the windows of the bullet train. A chime sounded and a pleasant voice filters through the bullet train car, "The train is now arriving at Kaimei station. Once again, the train is now arriving at Kaimei station. Please exit the train carefully and remember to take all your belongings with you. Have a nice day."

"Pop, we're here! Kaimei! Your hometown! It's so nice!" the young daughter shouted excitedly as she bounded off the train. Her father laughed heartily, "It is, isn't it?" "Uhn!" the daughter energetically nodded.

As our father and daughter pair exited from the train together, they walked hand in hand with their suitcases to the street-side exit of the station. "Taxi!" "Yeah, taxi!" The two flagged down a taxi and, after placing their bags in the taxi's trunk, got in. "Please go to this address." The father told the taxi driver. "Understood sir, won't take long." The taxi driver affirmed.

"So Pop, do ya think Auntie and Granma will be happy to see us?" the daughter queried. "Yeah, I think they will, though calling them like that may not go over well with them….." the father mused. The daughter cocked her head to the side, innocently confused by what her father said. "Why would they not like it?" "I'll let them explain to you…." Said the father, not wanting to deal with that particular can of worms."

Any way it sure feels nostalgic coming back to Kaimei after having been away for so long. I'll have to hit up and see if any of the old crew are still around." "I can't wait to meet every single one of your old friends. Like the peppermint samurai, the 'yabas' girl with the great voice, the visual kei lover, the manga girl who did unimaginable things, the youthful speed-eating captain, the delinquent voice-actress-idol, the robot-speech otaku, and all the others. Especially the beautiful demon princess, she's the one I'm the most excited to meet!"

"We'll definitely try to make it so that you can meet them all kiddo! Oh, here we are, my home." The father said while looking at the house the taxi had stopped in front of. The daughter started bouncing up and down in joy, "Oh boy, oh boy!" she chirped.

She then threw the taxi door open and flew up to the front door of the house while her father and the taxi driver got out the bags from the trunk and settled the fee. The daughter began banging her fist on the front door until she heard a voice inside, "I'm coming, sheesh, and I was enjoying my break being home from college… if only brother was here to do this for me, I don't want to deal with a salesman, why did he have to leave for America…."

The daughter was visibly trembling with excitement as the door opened. A pretty college-age girl with shoulder length brown hair wore a look of resignation on having to deal with what she thought to be a door-to-door salesman addressed the daughter, "Hello? If you're here to try to sell us something don't bother…."

The daughter could bear it no longer, she cut in squealing, "AUNTIE!" before tackling the pretty college girl in a massive hug. The woman was both surprised and slightly miffed, "First of all, don't call me Auntie, I'm not that old and second of all, who in the world are you?" The younger girl broke off the hug before bowing and coming back up with a massive smile on her face.

"Fujisaki May, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Auntie!" "Again, don't call me that! Also, once more who are you?" the college girl asked again, still confused and miffed. Suddenly the college girl felt something click in her head, "Wait, did you say…Fujisaki?"

"Rumi who is at the door?" a mature yet still gorgeous woman said as she appeared at the door behind Rumi. May squealed even louder and ran past Rumi to tackle the newly appeared woman in an even bigger hug, "Granma Fujisaki!" The older woman with the name Fujisaki was taken aback but instinctively hugged the young girl back despite being slightly, no make that, very angry.

"I'm no grandma young lady! Rumi do you know who this girl is?" "Mom I've got no clue who she is, but she called herself a Fujisaki…." Then both women loudly scolded May, "I'm not old, so don't call me Auntie/Granma!" "But you're Fujisaki Akane and her daughter Fujisaki Rumi right? Pop's mom and little sister right? So that makes you my Granma and Auntie!" May innocently said.

Akane and Rumi blinked a few times before saying with great wit and eloquence, "WAIT, WHAT?!" At that moment, May's father stepped towards the three girls with his and May's things.

"Hey there! Been a while huh?" he nonchalantly greeted Akane and Rumi. The two women stood stock still like a deer in headlights before running up to the man and sweeping him up into a half-hug, half-stranglehold and started crying and yelling at him.

"Yusuke!" "Brother!" "GURGLE, COUGH, You're choking me!" Fujisaki Yusuke gasped.

"How could you not tell us you were coming home?" Akane scolded Yusuke. "To make up for doing this I expect you to…." Rumi began before Yusuke interrupted her. "I brought you classy sweets from America, since I knew you would say something like that." The two siblings laughed, with Rumi lightly punched her older brother jokingly on the forearm.

"By the way Yusuke my son, who is the cute girl here?" Akane inquired. "May? She's my daughter of course. My lovely daughter." Yusuke replied, as May preened at the compliments with a bashful yet silly face.

Akane and Rumi didn't react for a few moments before face faulting. "DAUUUUGGGHHHTEEER?!" they yelled. The two Fujisaki women pulled Yusuke and May into the house and sat them down on the couch before sitting across from them.

"Explain. NOW." Akane demanded. "I can't believe my brother actually had a kid….. I always knew that there was no way he wasn't popular…." Rumi murmured. "Yeah, Pop had lots of women trying to get with him, though I chased 'em off. They aren't good enough for MY Pop! Even IF a lot of them were kinda pretty." "Man that was truly uncomfortable for me, having so many women appealing to me. I didn't know what to do." "Oh really? I imagine you were being deceived a lot of the time." Akane teased. "Yeah, knowing brother, he probably froze up when they tried to interact with him." Rumi concurred with her mother's sentiment.

"Hey! Pop only acted stupid and frozen around them for the first few minutes or so….then he was so cool. He told them he already had someone in mind. Then I made 'em get lost." May spoke with a pleased and proud look on her face. "Heeeh… Is that so?" Rumi blandly responded.

"Never mind that, what was the mother of May like? I can't believe I have a grand-child now. I'm kind of upset that you went and had a kid in America." May's face fell at the mention of her mother.

She plodded over and buried herself into her father's torso with all her might, as if to chase away her feelings with the sensation of her father's presence. "It's a sad story, one that's better saved for a later time. Instead of that we should talk about what we're going to do here." "Mmh, please." Rumi and Akane looked at each other with a knowing look, before they nodded.

"Sounds like there's a lot to be told, but we can wait until May feels comfortable with us knowing what happened." Akane said gently. Rumi nodded her agreement. "Anyway I'm so excited to have not only my son back, but to have a beautiful granddaughter as well. May, do you want to go try on some cute clothes?" "Really?! OH BOY!" May shouts excitedly. May quickly grabbed Akane's hand and charged off to where Akane kept her clothes that she designed.

Meanwhile the Fujisaki siblings sat quietly, looking at each other. "You've certainly grown Rumi, you're practically an adult now." "And you've hardly changed, you still look kind of half-assed. Though I suppose you are SLIGHTLY more mature." "That's harsh Rumi. Anyway, do you know where everyone is?" "Do I know where your friends are you mean?" "Yeah." "I only know where a few of them are. Mostly the ones still in college, like Kato, Shinpei, or Usami. I also know where Usui is. Because he's Usui and somehow managed to hack into my computer and put his current address there."

Yusuke nodded, as a smile ghosted across his lips when he heard Rumi mention of one of his greatest friends. Yusuke stood, and went over to the kitchen cabinet, and took four glasses out of it. "I see, and how're they? They still…themselves?"

Rumi shook her head and sighed, "Unfortunately, I think they actually managed to get worse. Shinpei and Kato fight so much, they manage to get into a scrap every week, despite going to different colleges. Guess that shows how much they despise each other. Usami got over her fear of men, which is good….but Bunny has started…..also swinging for the other team." "Whoa. That's new." "She's made some advances to me actually, but I managed to get her to see that I'm not interested."

"Uh huh." Yusuke said, as he filled three glasses with alcohol for the adults, and poured a glass of juice for his daughter. After he finished, the atmosphere around him changed, which startled Rumi. "Do you know where…SHE is?" "You mean HER?" Yusuke nodded solemnly, before walking to his suitcase, and rummaged through it, making Rumi curious as to what her older brother was getting.

She walked over just as Yusuke pulled out what he was searching for. He turned around and discretely showed it to her, making Rumi's eyes widen significantly when she saw the object in her brother's hands. "You can't be serious? You're actually going to!" "I am. I may be mostly the same person at the core as I was when I left, but I also changed somewhat during my time in the States." Yusuke said with determined eyes.

"Are you doing this for May?" "That's only a part of it. SHE was pretty much my sole regret when I left. So I'm mostly doing this for me. A bit selfish huh?"

Rumi snickered, "Oh definitely, especially seeing as how I bet you don't have much of a plan." "Oh, I've got a plan, or at least I've got Plans A though E. As my American friends would say."

The two heard Akane and May returning, having probably run the moderately large gamut of young girls clothing that Akane had been working on for her job as a fashion designer.

"Don't say a word to May about this, she thinks we're just visiting Japan to see family and friends. I want it to be a surprise for her, and she's sharp for her age." Yusuke requested.

"Oh, don't worry, I bet I've still got tons more tact than you do." Rumi said with a teasing smirk. "Says the girl who didn't understand that you weren't supposed to eat food offerings at temples until she was nine when she got chased out of the neighborhood temple by the entire temple's miko population with her mouth and arms full of offerings, while being almost buck naked in the middle of the night." Yusuke shot back with a sly grin.

"WE AGREED THAT WE WOULD NEVER BE SPEAK OF THAT INCIDENT AGAIN." Rumi said with (jokingly) righteous fury. "Oh, but I thought I was the one without any tact?" At that the two siblings shared a warm laugh and a hug. "Welcome back big brother."

In that instant, Yusuke heard little feet bounding into the room, and subtly slipped the object he was holding into his shorts' pocket. May ran into the main living area, and leapt onto her father with glee, giving him a massive hug as they spun around laughing.

"Pop, look'it! Granma Akane has such pretty clothes! And she said she was the one who designed them! Isn't that amazing?!" May said while dropping to the ground, and modeling her new outfit. "

Yes, May just looks adorable in the skirt and light summer jacket that I've been putting the finishing touches on." Akane said, a visage of joy on her face as she looked with utter fondness at her granddaughter.

"You look amazing my little heroine!" Yusuke praised with all the love in his heart for May. "Ehehe." May broke into a gleeful grin, before plopping herself down at the table where her father had placed the drinks on earlier. "What're these for?" May asked with a curious glance.

"We're going to drink a toast to our newly reunited family of course!" Yusuke informed her. "That sounds like a fine idea Yusuke," agreed Akane. "Yeah, well then let's get started everyone!" Rumi urged, as the four gathered around the table, picking up their glasses.

"To family!" Yusuke began. "KANPAI!" the four cheered, and began to drink. Thus, began a long and happy night for the family, as they drank, ate, and talked with each other. They were filled with love for one another, and excitement for what was to come now that two family members had returned from abroad.

* * *

AN: Wow! I actually uploaded something! This past year or so has been one hell of a ride. While it was hectic beyond measure, I don't want to use it as an excuse for not uploading. However, now that I've finished college for now, and as I look for a job, I'll have more flexibility and time to write, so I'll try to upload every once in a while. I am working on various things, and I do have some other things nearing completion. I'm not going to make any specific promises to upload to any particular times, because I know that I won't be able to keep them. So just be sure to put your Poppman goggles on, and keep your eyes peeled in concentration mode, you may spot a wild upload in the future! Hopefully we also won't have to deal with any more nonsense like we did with this chapter's formatting code problems. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! –Mikainox


End file.
